Sailor Moon Harmonious Cord Series
by Miss.Izumia
Summary: New Sailor Scouts have appeared, as well as a new danger. Can they find the Harmonious Flute to awaken Neo Queen Serenity in the future, and can they save the planet from early destruction! Time to find Sailor Harmony the Ballet Princess!


I do not own sailor moon

I DO own this plot and the Original Characters you will read about.

Sailor Moon

Harmonious Cord Series

Prolog Discord....

It was a very cold winter in Tokyo. Both Amara and Michelle both sensed something approaching, perhaps a new outer scouts had talked about their feelings and Trista had agreed to go to the future to see if anything was amiss. That was last fall, and she hadn't returned.

"I don't like this Michelle." Amara stated stoically.

"Agreed, we have no way of contacting her, and it's been far too long." Michelle stated.

The two went to Raye's temple in hopes to find some form of answer.

"Raye, we need your help." Michelle pulled down her hood.

Raye was in her ceremonial clothes, and stood up. She moved her raven hair back.

"Huh? What's the matter?" She asked worried.

It wasn't often she got a visit like this, and with the snow storm outside she knew it had to be urgent. Amara and Michelle nodded to one another agreeing to be fully open with her.

"We all felt a disturbance. Hotaru felt it first, and got pretty ill during the summer. Trista went to the future to check things out, but hasn't returned, she left in the summer as well." Amara explained.

"Do you think you can use your your abilities to see what may be happening?" Michelle asked.

"I'll try." Raye replied.

Raye went to the private room and Amara and Michelle waited patiently in the temple but not the innermost shrine.

"Please revile what is to come." Raye began doing hand gestures in front of a sacred flame. "Sun, Moon, Sky, Earth, Fire, Air, Water, Rock, Star." Sweat ran down her brow as her concentration was perfect and flawless.

She was soon engulfed in the flames, but never once was burned or singed. She saw Helios turn into the majestic Pegasus only to fall limp. The light on his horn was gone, and his body seemed to turn into starlight powder. The only thing that remained was his flute and horn which were both snapped in half.

Raye concentrated harder to see further into the dream. Sweat was running down her face and body, her eyes twitched, and eventually she collapsed, but before loosing consciousness she saw the Future Queen Serena still asleep in the crystal and it turned pitch black. The fire went out and Raye didn't move.

"Should we go in?" Amara stared at the room.

"No, we shouldn't disturb the sanctity of the temple." Michelle replied.

The two waited in silence for about five minutes before Raye came out from the room sluggishly. Amara and Michelle quickly steadied her, and helped her to a chair.

"I'm all right, but I saw Helios fall, and the Serena....She was still asleep in the crystal, and it turned black." Raye huffed.

Michelle looked to Amara.

"You don't think Trista is...."

"No.....If she was......Time wouldn't be the same." Amara replied.

Raye called the other scouts to warn them something may be happening soon. Michelle tended to her and Amara concentrated on contacting Trista. The four were all connected through a strong bond. It was then a door appeared and Trista came out of it full of scratches and bruises.

"They're.....They're coming, I couldn't stop them." She huffed. "Sailor Harmony, we have to find the Ballet Princess. She can awaken Neo Queen Serenity from her sleep...." She huffed.

Amara quickly moved Trista to a sitting position tending to her.

"The enemy...The enemy broke the Flute of Harmony in the future....They'll be coming here to destroy it. We have to find it." She huffed.

"So this Princess is a scout who has it right?" Amara asked.

"Right." Trista replied out of breath.

"So that's what I saw...." Raye huffed. "We have to hurry or there won't be a future." Raye stated.

It was at that moment a dark power circled the Earth and the scouts all disappeared....


End file.
